Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet
by americanegyptianprincess
Summary: Bella has graduated and on a happy day, tragedy strikes. Members of the Cullen family are dead and Bella and another are seeking unholy revenge. Who is going to die first?
1. Chapter 1

1Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet

B.P.O.V

There was a time in my life that I never thought that I would ever dream of violence or revenge, but times have changed and there are some people who are just going to have to die!

Forks, Washington - Last week

Bella had just graduated and the Cullens had a big surprise for her as a graduation and "welcome to the family" present. Edward has just picked Bella up from her house and they were heading to the Cullens' and Edward had a big grin on his face, he knew that she was going to die when she saw what they had got her. Bella had no idea what was going to happen, secretly she was hoping that Edward was going to change her and that she would be one of them. A vegetarian living dead.

With a big smile on her face when she saw Alice running to the car and jerking the door off Edward's Volvo "Bella, you are here!" Alice screamed as she picked up Bella and ran into the house. Edward looked at his precious Volvo and than at a slap-stick happy Alice carrying Bella into the house "Damn it Alice! This is the fifth time this week!!" he yelled trying to fix the door to his car.

B.P.O.V

I saw Alice run and come and pick me up, I couldn't believe how excited she got every time she saw me. I looked over to the front of the house and I saw the whole family sticking their heads out the door with a huge smile on all their faces. "What is going on guys" I said as Alice put me down in their living room as I walked over to Edward who was looking damn sexy in a tight blue shirt and tight blue jeans. Did I ever think those European fashion designers?? He walked over to me and put his hand around my waist and another hand over my eyes he whispered in my ear "Walk this way with me and trust me I won't let you trip". He led me down the hall way and I knew automatically which way we were headed, oh dear god not the garage. But I was right, when I opened my eyes parked in front of me was the most beautiful white Mercedes CLK sedan I have ever seen. "Oh my fucking god!" I screamed before I could even realize that I had said a cuss word, haha so much for my innocent streak. This put my truck to shame. I loved my truck way too much to accept this gift. I looked over and saw Edward smiling, but when he saw my face he knew I wasn't going to take the car. But before I could even say no he threw Alice the keys and put me into the car. "Bella, honey, go with Alice and have a nice ride around Forks and than when you two get back we can discuss some other 'personal' matters" he smiled and I knew if he could blush he would have. Emmett started laughing "I am sure you two have some personal matters to discuss, Edward it's been 80 years you need to get laid!" I blushed five shades of red as I saw Edward pounce like a cat on top of Emmett. "BOYS! Stop it this instance!" Esme yelled and she pulled both of the boys inside by their ears as Alice and I pulled out the long drive way leading to the major highway.

Alice rolled down the windows as she sped off on the highway going her version of slow, 80 mph. Alice was beautiful in her own way, nothing like Rosalie who was European super model chique. She had short black hair and a hot pink tank top with black sweat pants with flip flops on and myself I was a little bit grungy. Edward never gives me enough human time! I had a scowl on my face and I knew what was coming next. "Bella, is there something wrong? Do you not like the present" Alice said looking rather confused and sad as she pulled on to the exit to down town Forks. "No, I love the present! I was just thinking how I can't accept it. What would Charlie think?" I started to chew on my lip. Looking over at Alice she had put on her large, bug eye prada sun glasses even though there was no sun. I swear no matter how much make up or clothes I Alice or anyone could ever buy me and dress me up like a Barbie Doll. I could never look like one of the Cullen sisters. I was about to respond to Alice when the car swerved! Alice was having a vision. I grabbed the stiring wheel and forced it to go onto the side of the road.

"JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH DEAR GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...MY FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice started screaming as she swerved back on to the highway. I was scared I had no idea what was going on. "Alice! Alice! ALICE!! What is going on?" I screamed looking at her with tears in my eyes. "Bella, the Volturi has attacked us. I just..just..just.. Don't know what happened." If Alice could have cried she would, but by than I was crying enough for four people. "What about Edward? Oh god Edward! DRIVE Alice DRIVE...!!!!!!"

When Alice swerved into the drive way everything was on fire. There were bodies in the driveway. I fell to my knees already knowing who they were. Jasper and Esme. "Oh dear god!" Alice ran to Jasper, screaming and dry sobbing. But what Alice saw next made her eyes turn red!

"To Alice and the human girl Isabella:

You resist you die! Two of your family members have died, more are to come. You have two choices! 1. Hand over the human girl or 2. Die a slow and painful death.!

Sincerely,

The Volturi "

I looked at the Cullens' house. It once was beautiful and now it was in flames. I knew now that the rest were proabley dead. Alice saw my face and knew what should and would be done. I pulled my hair over my neck and two sharp fangs slid into my neck injecting their death posion.

Revenge would never taste so sweet...


	2. The Blood of the guilty

1Three days have passed and I was totally transformed. The pain of the transformation compared to nothing of what I felt like when I woke up from the trance. Alice was sitting holding a dead Jasper who by now should have been buried. I knew Alice was going crazy and revenge is what she needed to have. I had no idea where Edward or the rest of the family was. But my question was soon to be answered.

I had smelt the most delicous smell in the world and realized that it was the smell of a dead deer laying next to me. After thanking Alice, I dug my mouth into the deer and drank it clean. It was the most delicous taste I have ever experienced in my life. When I walked back over to Alice, her eyes were swollen and puffy and she looked at me with a sadness to much for anyone to take "Bella, there all dead!". I looked at her with a face full of denial "No Alice! Only Jasper and Esme are dead. The rest are still alive!" Alice just kept shaking her head. "Bella while your transformation was occuring I had a vision, they were left for dead for the werewolves to finish off. No one ESCAPED!"

I sat down, Edward, my Edward, he couldn't be dead! He was going to spend enternity with me. I couldn't think straight, I no longer cared for my life. Before I had always hated violence and anything on tv that dealt with horror I shut it off. Now the only thing in my mind was to make those who killed the Cullen's and my love, Edward, pay dearly with their lives.

I grabbed Alice, by her wrist and drug her to car. I threw her in the passenger seat and went back to where Jasper and Esme were still laying. I quickly disposed of their bodies in a ditch, said good bye and hopped in the car.

First thing is first...it's time to go to La Push.

I sped out of the drive way and onto the free way. I stopped by Wachovia and got out $100,000 dollars and shoved it into Alice's purse. I looked over at Alice, before she was always a happy person now without Jasper, she looked horrible. "Snap out of it Alice!!" I said as I slapped her on the leg. Let us take our feelings out on the ones who caused all this shit. Alice's eyes turned a shade I had never seen on a vampire, her eyes were gray. Later on I would find out that the color gray was the emotional color for revenge. I couldn't wait to seek my teeth in the werewolves throat who killed Edward. Alice listened to my plans on how to exact our retribution on the world for the loss of our familes and agreed. "Bella, I just wanted you to know that I love you!" she said slowly putting her hand on my shoulder, "But I just wanted to let you know that Jacob was the only who killed Edward". I stepped on the gas shoving my mercedez to 150mph and pulling into Jacob's drive way. Before the car even stopped I had already jumped out of the car and standing in a crouch in front of twenty werewolves. To the side I had already seen the dead bodies of Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett.

I felt my full potential as a vampire and without knowing it, I realized that I was the stronger than any of the cullens'. I was a vampire of rareity that I had heard the Volturi whisper about while I was in Volterra. I was a Phoenix! A vampire who comes around every four centuries to conquer the enemies of the oppressed. I was the one they whispered about! They're all dead because of me!

I saw Jacob standing there in his wolf form ready to pounce. Before he could even move with one thrust of my hand he was in the air and with another his throat was ripped out. Alice stared at me in astonishment after we had finished taking the rest out. "How did you do it Bella?" asked Alice as she was licking the blood off her fingers. "I have no idea, I guess these are my new powers."

The blood of werewolves tasted like sugar...like the words I have said before..Revenge never tasted so sweet..


	3. A DAZZLING SUPRISE

1Chapter 3

I walked over to where the bodies were laying and one by one laid them out on the grass, each of them torn into bits. But the closer I looked through swollen eyes at the body who had Edward's clothes on, my breath caught in my throat this wasn't Edward! "Alice, Alice Edward isn't dead look this isn't his body!!" Alice ran over in a flash just looking like a blur to the average human eye. She began to check the body looking for birth marks or scars that Edward would have had on his body. Of course I never got to see Edward's naked body, the more I thought about it, it made me sick. She looked back up at me "Bella, your right" with a very wicked smile on her face "This is Felix". I felt myself want to breathe again, all the stress that had been built up in my head felt relived. He was still alive, but as I looked at the rest of the family the sadness overwhelmed me. The Volturi would pay.

Volterra, Italy

"You bastards! When I get out of this I will kill you all" Edward screamed beating up against the metal cage that they had thrown him in. The only thing he could relish in is the fact that he had killed Felix. Felix had wanted to kill Bella, rape her and than kill her. But if his family was going to die and he was going to die now, he would damn make sure that they would all die. The only thing to do now was to make a plan on how to get out of here. Looking around the dungeon where they had thrown him, he saw a female guard and from her scent, she was a human slave. With a wide, smirky grin he whispered "Let the dazzling begin!"

OK EVERYONE PLEASE AND PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND I NEED SOME SUGGESTIONS :)


	4. Escaping is so easy when your a vampire

1EPOV

Dazzling women was one of my favorite past times before Bella ever came into my life. I had gotten really good at it, loving to use it at anytime to get my way. It came really useful at school when I could fix my schedule and get the classes I always wanted. "Hey, yes, you, you in the corner, the human. Why don't ya come over here for a minute honey!" she was looking at me with a eat shit grin. She walked over swinging the keys in her hand, she was a tall black hair, brown, and typical Italian woman. "I don't think so, vampire" slowly using her fingers to gently nudge the bars. I shot my hand out so fast that she didn't even realize I had grabbed the keys out of her hands.

She tried to run but I caught her and shoved her in the cage, "Treasure your life. The volturi will not let you live much longer". I ran and knew the fastest way to find Bella was through Aro. The only thing was how I was going to get to him, without getting myself killed too.

(I know this is short, but I am working full time this week at the hospital so give me a break :) as always please read and review :) )


	5. difficult decisons

1Please read and review! And for all those who have been cussing on anonymous

reviews, ya'll are all cowards. You don't even list a way to contact you.

Alice and I got back into my car and sped off to the Airport. We had already stopped by

my place and grabbed enough clothes for an entire army, not like they would fit us without duck

taping them in place. One thing about being a vampire, you get an awesome body. Anyways

when we go to the airport we bought two one-way tickets to Rome, Italy. We both had no idea if

we would make this out alive, so hey why spend the extra money??

There was two hours left until our plane took off, and both of us were in our own little

world. I had no idea if the Volturi had left Edward alive and killed everyone else. Who knew how

far Aro, Caius, and Marcus would go to get to me. I looked over at Alice and had to know how

much turmoil she was in from losing Jasper. They had been together for years and being in a

relationship that long must be hard to deal with especially after losing someone who they had

spent every moment together for years.

Alice finally looked up at me and grabbed my hand "Bella, it will all be ok" and got up to

go to the bathroom. When the announcement for our flight came we boarded the flight not

knowing that their were two people following us to make sure we did get to Volterra in one

peice.

EPOV

I had escaped and knew that the one person I had to get to was Aro, but I had no idea how

easy it would be to get to him. Because the person who walked in front of me in the hall way was

no one other than Aro himself. "Hello Edward, I heard you have been looking for me!" he said

with an evil smirk on his face. Edward got into a defensive crouch, but before he could even

attack Aro opened his mouth again "Edward there is no need to attack me, I have an ultimatum

for you. I have two of my spies following Alice and Bella who by the way are on the way here to

avenge your families death. You can join me or they will die." Edward fell to the ground. He had

no other choice but to join. He could not bare any more of his family dying. "Isabella, forgive

me!" Than he looked up at Aro, with a sad smile "I accept".


End file.
